


When In Rome

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Surfer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Shizuo has finally graduated from high school. He decides to go to Hawaii considered it's been years since he's had peace and quiet. He most certainly doesn't expect the rather attractive Izaya Orihara to come into his life in a single fateful encounter. Now he's dealing with not drowning around him and wooing him at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

Finally summer had woken up from its icy slumber and graced the land with sunshine and a high school diploma in Heiwajima Shizuo's hand. Now that the man was finally an adult at age eighteen, he wanted a vacation. Alone, by himself. No parents, no Kasuka, no nothing. After all those years of work and stress, he needed to just relax and have the nice peaceful environment he's always yearned for. 

Earlier in the year, his friend Shinra had taken his Dullahan girlfriend to live in Hawaii for whatever reason. Honestly, Shizuo didn't care much until now. Shinra has always been impulsive and, in his opinion, delusional. But now he was calling the psycho cracker ass and seeing if he could stay there with them for the summer. Of course, Shinra was more interested in talking about his sex life and Shizuo about hung up before Shinra yelled at him to wait, eventually giving permission for him to stay. That's basically how Shizuo ended up here, right now in the airport in Hawaii, carrying his few bags full of his few possessions and looking for Shinra's sorry ass. 

"Shizuo! Hey! Shizuo!" Came Shinra's usual chirping voice from across the airport. It still is just as annoying as Shizuo remembered it to be. 

Shizuo walked over to where the weirdo was waving his arms, looking like he was about ready to fly away. "Hey," was the blond's short reply as he adjusted how he was carrying his bags. 

"It's great to see you Shizuo! When I told Celty she was so excited and kept asking when you'd get here," Shinra laughed seeming a bit jealous for a moment but brushing it off. 

The blond gave Shinra a crooked grin, "Yeah it's been almost a year now. Guess I have missed you guys a bit."

"Well then we shouldn't keep Celty waiting, and you probably want to get unpacked." The brunette said with a smile, "Follow me! I parked not too far away." He made a motion with his hand and Shizuo followed like an obedient guard dog. 

The ride to the beach house was rather interesting to Shizuo. Most of the plants along the way are ones he's never seen and even the trees look different than those at home he muses. Of course the blond's favorite thing to see is the ocean. He can't wait to dive in and catch a big wave with his board. Awhile back he started surfing as a little hobby because he was interested in the concept. So far he's stuck with it and it's still one of his favorite pass times. The eighteen year old definitely isn't a pro but can at least stay on his board for a good amount of time. 

"You're gonna want to get a job by the way. We'll let you stay with us but if you want a rental car or whatever, you'll have to pay for it." Shinra explained, turning into his driveway. Shizuo nodded, agreeing that he's gonna need the money. Shinra stopped the car and took out his keys. "Well we're here! I'll help with your bags." 

Shizuo opened the passenger door and crawled out, stretching his arms. His back popped as he let out a soft groan, his body aching. On the plane ride he was cramped between other people which has made him unbelievably sore. 

Shinra's house is on the small side, kinda like a cabin but not made of only wood. It's not in a neighborhood either and the nearest house is about a mile away according to Shizuo's brain; he's not even sure because he only passed his math classes by one point. The view however is breathtaking. He can see buildings which he assumes are restaurants and small shops. The house is placed on a cliff, a smaller town down below them to the far left. From the cliff one can clearly see the shore and the people at the beach. Shizuo doesn't think Shinra could've found a better place to live if he wanted to. 

After getting his things out of Shinra's car with the doctor's help, Shizuo sat on the guest bed and ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. Celty was out doing her work as a courier so she wouldn't be home until later, leaving him and Shinra to haul the bags inside. He was about to go straight to bed. The trip had took it out of him and even Shinra commented about how unusually quiet he's been. As he was about to lay down, his eyes caught a glimpse of his surf board from under the bed frame and he couldn't help but start to think about swimming. At least it'd be relaxing to go for a swim. Deciding that sounds like the best idea, Shizuo got up and changed into his swimsuit, relieved to find it still fit snugly around his hips. It wasn't often he got new clothes, or a swimsuit for that matter. 

He made his way outside to the stairs that lead to the beach, breathing in the fresh coastal air. It rushed into his lungs and cleansed his body from all the city grime. Euphoria is the perfect word to describe how he feels now that he was getting the peacefulness engraved in his name. Feeling the sand stick to his feet as it sinks slightly under his weight, Shizuo wandered like a wolf along the gentle shoreline. The water ran up over his toes, cleaning away the sand from his skin and yet making more appear. In fact he was enjoying himself very much so until a black haired guy that seemed about his own age came rushing towards him. 

"Are you stupid? Hey! Blondie! Watch where you're stepping!" He yelled as he made his way to stand a few feet in front of the blond. 

Shizuo could feel his usual anger rise up in his chest like a growing fire, clenching his jaw at what the brat was saying, "What the fuck is your problem?! I can walk wherever I want on this damn beach!" He barked as his hands turned to fists. 

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. You were about to-" 

The raven's sentence was cut off by Shizuo making a choked hissing noise and lifting up his now throbbing left foot, "Fuck!" He shouted at the bottom of his foot, noticing the big ball of black spikes stuck in it. 

"...Step on a sea urchin." The other man finshed, making a face of distaste at Shizuo's wound. 

"Why didn't you tell me you asshole!" 

"I was trying to, but I was too late apparently," He snickers and covers his stupid smirk with a pale hand too dainty to be a man's. His movements and tone make him seem like he's flirting. 

Shizuo growls, his cheeks flushing at how incredibly attractive the petite raven haired man is. Skin pale and body smooth, he looks likes he should be some kind of sea entity that lures away humans and drowns them. Those brown eyes with hints of crimson red, they capture Shizuo instantly and he doesn't think he'll be able to escape their alluring trap. His mind is getting fuzzy and he's not sure if it's because of the beauty in front of him or the poison seeping from the sea urchin into his body as it slowly kills him. In fact he was about ready to fall over onto the ground had it not been for the other man reaching out and catching him. 

"Whoa, okay buddy you need medical help," The stranger says to Shizuo and wraps an arm around him to give the blond's weakening body support. "I'm gonna take you to Shinra. He's a friend of mine and a doctor so he'll know what to do. Just keep breathing, okay?" 

Shizuo can't think correctly. Everything is blurry and he just wants to sleep, but the cool hands holding his face and red eyes looking at him are keeping him awake. The smaller male is yelling at some other brown haired man, Shizuo can't make out the words but it's something to do with Shinra. Those gentle hands are smoothing back his hair and depsite his current pain, his heart twists in a pleasurable yet terrible way. He was falling in more ways than one. 

"Don't fall asleep, stay awake! Kadota's getting Shinra you'll be okay just don't close your eyes! " The raven shouts, harshly slapping the blond's cheek to keep him up. It keeps Shizuo up for the most part, his cheek now hurting more than his numb foot and lower leg.

"Hey.. what's your name?" Shizuo says, voice hoarse and weak, but he needed to ask. 

"Stupid," The other mumbles with a frown depsite the totally uncalled for flutter in his chest, "It's Izaya. Now stay still." 

"Shizuo.." He says to Izaya, breathing becoming ragged. 

Izaya quirks an amused eyebrow and pets Shizuo's hair, laughing, "Well Shizu-Chan, welcome to Hawaii~"

At that moment Shizuo decides he hates this guy, yet at the same time wants him to pet his hair more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic that isn't a drabble and I'm excited about it! I hope you enjoyed it and will join me next chapter where things get awkward for Shizuo and entertaining for Izaya. The chapters are gonna get longer, this was just an introduction as to how Shizuo got to Hawaii, met Izaya, and inevitably got poisoned (spoiler, he'll be okay no worries.) Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a few days :)


End file.
